The Lost Tribe
by GhostRipperD31H
Summary: After a traumatizing event that Jaune went through when he was younger, he gets taken in by a group of people that we're thought to no longer exist. Now he returns, but he is not alone. Can anyone be prepared for the return of some of the fiercest people to have ever existed? JaunexHarem. Rated M due to blood and gore, language, and potential lemons.


Snow started to fall to the ground, blanketing the roads and buildings of a small town near Atlas. It was the middle of winter and the sun was still not up, making the early morning appear as if it were still nightfall. While there were a few people walking around, most likely to take cover of the upcoming storm, it was quiet. Well, mostly quiet. Running along the sidewalk were two kids, a human boy and a Faunus girl both around the age of 8. They were headed towards a mansion at the end of the road, one that belonged to the esteemed Arc family.

"C'mon Neon! We can't be late," the young boy yelled to his companion, a grin on his face. He was wrapped up in a thick gray coat to protect from the everlasting cold. A dark blue beanie, pants, and black gloves completed the attire. "I've been looking forward to this trip for a while now!"

"Well maybe your dad shouldn't have forgotten to buy a lantern," his feline friend replied, huffing from running in the cold. She too wore a coat, a puffy purple one, to protect from the cold. The girl was also wearing a backpack. "You're also forgetful yourself Jaune!"

"Yeah, but we've planned this trip forever now," Jaune said, ignoring Neon's jab at both himself and his dad.

"A month isn't forever."

"Might as well be! I haven't exactly been able to hangout with him since he's a Huntsman. Do you think he might teach me soon?" Jaune turned to look at Neon, slowing down a jog.

"Maybe. If he does, then we can be Huntsmen together," Neon answered, trying to catch her breath. "Either way, we'll still be friends, right?"

"Of course! I don't see why not. I'll even give you the Arc promise," Jaune said, raising one of his hands in the air. While some places were slowly giving fairer rights for the Faunus, the majority were still very racist and bigoted, ranging from insults and lack of services to physical abuse towards them. Atlas was very much one of those places. The town they resided in didn't hold any malice towards Faunus, but every once in a while a traveler would appear and start instigating trouble.

"Even though I'm a Faunus?" At this point, Neon had stopped walking, her voice at a whisper.

"I've told you before that I don't care. I think your tail is really cool," Jaune reassured. He too had stopped walking, giving her a side hug. "We're like the Amazing Duo! We'll protect everyone we can, no matter what!" Neon leaned into his hug, giving him a small smile. "Now c'mon, my dad's waiting!"

With that both the kids continued their trek to his house, the snow steadily picking up and covering their tracks.

* * *

After a few minutes, the duo arrived at the Arc family estate. They made their way to the driveway where a tall blonde man was putting several bags of luggage into the bed of a truck. Watching the man at work were two twin girls around 6 in matching pink coats with the only difference being hairstyles, one in two pigtails and the other in a ponytail. Next to them was a petite woman with pale blonde hair that almost appeared white, alabaster skin and light green eyes. She was giving the man a worried look, internally questioning his logic. "Are you sure you two should be going on this hunting trip, William?"

"I've told you before Eleanor that you have nothing to worry about," William said, continuing to put the bags away. "The weather is only temporary. Besides, I haven't had a chance to spend time with our son. You know how much this means to him."

"Yes but you just came back from your last mission. Shouldn't you rest first? And the news says the storm is just going to continue picking up," she tried to reason.

"Nonsense! You and I know that, being Huntsmen, we've had to face worse. A little snow doesn't hurt anyone," William replied, turning to smile at her. "I'll make sure everything turns out smoothly. We'll be back before you know it. Won't take long either."

"I suppose," she replied reluctantly. William did have a point. Both had been placed on the same team back when they went to Beacon Academy. They had quickly become one of the best in their year with William as their leader and Eleanor as their medic, going on a wide variety of missions with each being more dangerous than the last. It all quickly changed when Eleanor became pregnant with the first of many, having to retire quite early. Yet William continued, much to her dismay. So she knew he could hold his own. However, something in the back of her mind kept saying that this time things wouldn't turn out in their favor. "Still, could you at least come back by tomorrow morning at the latest? Maybe pick up afterwards? Who knows how long this storm will last."

"If that'll make you feel better then I'll try. Arc promise," he said, raising his hand.

"It will. Thanks honey." Eleanor went to hug him, both the girls next to her watching in silence. The tender moment was disrupted by the sound of kids running towards them.

"Hey Mom, Dad!" Jaune ran towards his parents, Neon following behind closely. "We brought the lantern just like you asked! Neon also brought her stuff so she can sleep over while we're gone!" He made his way to his dad, handing over the lantern.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Arc," Neon greeted with a nod, heading towards the twins. "And hey to you too Nara, Nelda."

The twins, Nara and Nelda, went up to to Neon, smiles on their faces. "You're finally here Neon," Nara, the twin with a ponytail and the more energetic of the two, replied. "C'mon, let's go get set up already!" She grabbed Neon by the arm and lead her towards the house, Neon barely having time to wave goodbye to Jaune.

"Kids these days. Not even a proper hello and they already run off," William said, turning back to Jaune. "Hey there kiddo! You almost ready to get going?"

"Yeah! I've been waiting forever for this trip!"

"Good to hear! Maybe give us a chance to get away from all the ladies, eh?" At this, Eleanor gave him a half-hearted glare.

"That sounds great," Jaune agreed with a nod. "It's gonna be so awesome!"

"Just know we might have to cut it a bit short because of the weather though. I'm sure it won't be something to worry about," he quickly added, already seeing his son's face turning into one of disappointment. He noticed how more abundant the snow was becoming. "Speaking of, we should probably get going while we still can."

"Okay!" Jaune ran to his mom, giving her a hug goodbye. "Bye Mom! I'll tell you all about the trip when we get back!" He quickly let go, running towards the truck.

"Be safe and careful Jaune! Listen to everything your Father tells you!"

"I will!"

William let out a chuckle before turning to his wife, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Relax and don't worry about a thing. We'll be back before you know it. I promise."

"I'll hold you to it," she replied softly, the feeling of dread still lingering on her mind. "I love you, both of you."

"And I love you," he said, giving her a smile. Letting go and with a final wave, William got in the truck and drove off with Jaune.

Eleanor watched them leave, both the darkness and ever looming snow swallowing them up. The entire time she was filled with nerves that would not leave her, even with all the reassurance. Why? Why didn't she believe any of it?

* * *

William and Jaune were walking in a forest, having arrived at a cabin that they would be staying at not too long ago. They had brought their bags in and had set out almost right away, the excitement getting to both of them. William was holding onto a hunting rifle, his trusty sword and shield Crocea Mors strapped to his side. Jaune walked alongside him, binoculars in hand as he looked around. The sky was still dark and the snowfall had started to pick up. Yet they both continued, content and believing that it would clear up soon.

"I haven't seen anything yet Dad," Jaune whispered, looking around for any signs of wildlife.

"It takes time son. Just keep your eyes wide open," William whispered back, being alert for both prey and predator, namely Grimm.

"Okay."

They both continued their trek, heading further and further away from both the cabin and civilization in general. Everything kept still, as if frozen in time. Not even William and Jaune left a mark, their footsteps quickly getting lost in the snow. The silence was suffocating in a way, unbearable almost. While Jaune might not notice nor care, for someone with combat experience like William, it was probable sign of imminent peril. "Jaune, how's school been," William asked his son, wanting to break the silence. He chose to not notice how, even at a whisper, his voice sounded very loud.

"It's been fine. I've been keeping up my grades. There were a few kids that tried picking on Neon," Jaune muttered sadly. Even at such a young age he's already had to be exposed to some of the cruelties in the world, even if it wasn't directed towards him. "I stood up to them and protected her just like you protect people!"

"That's good," he answered with a chuckle at the end. "You didn't get into any unnecessary fights, right?"

"Not really, b-but Mom came in to set things right when it was getting out of hand." At that, both Arc males let out a shudder. Eleanor could be scary when she wanted, being very protective of both family and friends.

"I'm glad I've taught you well. Always stand up for what is right, even if others are against you."

"Right."

The hunt resumed, the forest silent once more. Any sense of comfort quickly ebbed away. The younger Arc was contemplative, wondering on how to bring up a certain topic with his dad

"Dad?"

"Yes son?"

"Most of the other kids in my class are talking about trying to go into combat schools. Even Neon said so," Jaune replied meekly, looking anywhere but his dad. As for William, he turned towards Jaune, already knowing what Jaune was gonna say next. "I was wondering if you'd be able start teaching me soon. Maybe I can learn how to use a sword just like you," Jaune finished.

"I don't know son. I know you want to help people, but don't you think there might be another way to help them?" He knew Jaune was going to bring it up at some point, already having had the conversation with his wife. While he was willing to be supportive, Eleanor had wanted something else for her only son, despite the fact that their oldest was just starting Atlas Academy. "It's not exactly the safest job to have."

"But you're a Huntsman. Mom was too! I want to be just like the stories you tell me of Grandpa. Of how he was a noble knight and a kind hero," Jaune tried arguing back. "I want to help people just like you do. To protect them and make a difference."

"Jaune, things aren't that simple. There's a lot more that goes into being a Huntsman than just helping people. It's a very demanding job," he answered.

"I know but I'm a hard worker! I'd give more than 100%!"

"Your mom doesn't really want me to. Like I said, it's not a simple thing. It's sort of hard to explain," William said. How could he possibly explain to a child about gruesome reality of death, of the feeling of failure in saving people. The feeling of bleeding out and fearing no one will save you. Of being outnumbered and alone. He didn't want that for any of them. Even though his first born was already a Huntress-in-training, it's something he wishes he could've prevented.

"I can do it Dad! Please, just let me try," Jaune pleaded sadly. He'd heard of all the stories, both of his ancestors and in the news. Stories of families and towns being saved by Huntsmen from the Grimm. Of all the hope they've brought back to people as a whole. Hope for a better tomorrow. Jaune wanted to be remembered for that as well, to have people look up to him with hope and joy in their eyes.

"Look Jaune, I-," William started before being interrupted.

 _*_ _ **Crunch***_

Quickly scanning his surroundings, William pulled Jaune to his side, looking out for whatever had caused that noise. "Shhh. Stay by me Jaune and don't make a noise."

All Jaune could do was nod dumbly, haven't actually seen his dad be on edge. He tried to look around the forest for whatever it could've been that got his dad's attention. All he saw was pitch blackness. Now that he thought about it, how long have they been walking for? Looking back he saw how the snow was already covering up their tracks. How were they going to even make it back to the cabin? "Dad?"

William didn't respond right away, looking all over the forest before his eyes widened slightly. Turning towards his son, he kneeled down beside, hand on his shoulder. "Alright Jaune. Don't be afraid because I'm right here, okay? Just listen exactly to what I say and stay right behind me."

Jaune nodded before looking around to see what it was that his dad had seen. He gasped when he noticed that there were red eyes staring at them from the darkness, surrounding them from all sides. They were unnerving and unblinking, seemingly starting close in on them from all sides, growls filling the once quiet forest. William handed Jaune the rifle, unsheathing Crocea Mors.

"Alright Jaune. Remember all the times I taught you how to use the rifle? You might have to use it in case things get out of hand. We'll make it out perfectly fine, alright?"

Jaune couldn't breathe properly, starting to hyperventilate. He felt lightheaded, the fear gnawing at his insides. It didn't help that he could see the Grimm getting closer ever so slowly, what appeared to be a large pack of Beowolves surrounding them both.

"Jaune?"

He didn't respond, hands clammy and shaking. He couldn't even hold the rifle properly in his hands. You see, Jaune has never directly seen a Grimm before. Only ever in the news and in pictures. Never in person. Never so many. Never so menacingly, so deadly, so _close_.

"Jaune!"

Was this it? How much of a fool was he, thinking he could be a Huntsman like everyone before him. He was only 8, a kid that hasn't seen anything. His dad made it sound so easy.

"Jaune!"

There's no way he could that. There's no way he can face things like those monsters. There's no way. How could he?

"JAUNE!"

The monsters pounced.

* * *

It was all his fault. It was all his fault. It was all his fault. All of it. Everything. A failure through and through.

"D-Dad! I'm s-so s-sorry!"

He failed him. If he wasn't a coward and just listened, then maybe, just maybe…

"P-Please come back! Don't l-leave me a-alone!"

Was this his punishment for continuing to push the Huntsman issue? Because he wouldn't listen?

"DAD!"

No matter the answer, all Jaune could do was cradle his dad's dead body to his chest, his hands drenched in the crimson blood, Crocea Mors thrown on the ground next to him. Just hold his idol in his hands as he sobbed nonstop, his tears falling onto the corpse in his hands. All Jaune could feel was coldness as he continued to mourn.

After the Beowolves had attacked, his dad did his best to hold them off. However, with the sheer amount of them and the constant snow, the fight was decided before it even began. They had tried running away, seeking any sort of shelter that would help. Stumbling across a cave, they would've made it fine if a Beowolf hadn't caught Jaune. In the end, it was either William or Jaune to survive.

"D-Dad...w-why?"

No response from the cold, bloodied form that was William. It just intensified the pain Jaune felt as he continued to wail. It had been a few hours since the attack, the storm covering any traces of the fight that had occurred, erased.

"D-Dad…"

* * *

Time has no meaning as the storm continued, making it impossible to see out of the cave. How long as Jaune been stuck there? Hours? Days? He doesn't know nor does he care. He didn't feel anything. Not the pain. Not the hunger. Not the exhaustion. Not the everlasting cold. His voice gave out long ago, along with the feeling in his extremities. All he did was stare at the covered body of his dad. That's all he could do, the best that he could do. He couldn't help before and he paid for it. Jaune just got in the way. That's all he did.

Soon enough though, Jaune couldn't keep it up. His vision was fading as the fatigue was starting to get to him. He was passing out even though he wanted to continue his silent vigil. Yet he was too weak to fight back. He looked at the prone body of his dad for one last time, a single tear leaking from his eye as he passed out.

* * *

"Do you think we'll find them Björn?" A massive hulk of a man asked his companion. His attire consisted of cloak made of various furs, a belt with various pouches and knives, and a tunic and trousers made from wool. He had long, dirty blonde hair in a ponytail with a matching trimmed beard. He was holding onto an axe as he turned to his companion. "We've been traveling for a few days now."

"I know Ralthor. We mustn't give up now though. Their family is of great importance to all of us back home," he answered, wearing a similar attire. He was carrying a shield and sword strapped to his waist. "At most we'll give it another day."

"Very well. We'll need to find a place to rest though. I've been hungry for a while now."

Björn only nodded in response, looking around for any signs of the scouting party that went missing weeks ago. They had to wait for the storm to pass unfortunately, so odds of them finding the missing group alive was very slim. As he looked around, he found a very well hidden cave. "Up ahead. We'll camp there for a bit before continuing."

"Good. I don't know how much longer I could last without a decent meal," Ralthor said.

Making their way towards the cave, they sight they stumbled into caught them off guard. The first thing they noticed was the dry trail of blood that lead to a covered body. Sitting to it was a young boy with a bleeding leg, a battered sword and shield lying next to him. "What in Hel's name?" Björn rushed towards the boy, checking to see if what he assumed was the worse was true.

"Is the boy alright?" Ralthor asked as he lifted the cover over the dead body slightly. The gruesome sight made him cringe slightly.

"He's breathing but barely. Seems like it's just his leg that's messed up, though it wasn't taken care of."

"Well, what do you think we should?"

Björn looked around before taking his cloak and wrapping it around the boy's leg, not used to taking care of injuries. "We'll have to take him with us."

"But what about the others that went missing?"

Björn turned to look at him as he picked the boy up. "It's been weeks and a lot could've happened by then. We don't even know if they're on the same continent anymore. Besides, this boy needs our help. We can't just let him die out here."

His companion could only sigh in response. He made a point. They left their village knowing that the odds of finding the missing people were low to begin with. He went to grab the weapons before turning back to his companion. "I suppose you're right. What do we tell the Valkyries then?"

"They knew the odds. Besides, it's better to return with someone than no one."

"I guess," Ralthor responded. He looked at the weapons in his hands, looking at the double crescents on the front of the shield. "This weapon served the user well. Do you think the man was the boy's father?"

"Most likely," Björn said sadly. "A shame that he had to seem him die if that's the case. Who knows how long he's been here." Björn looked at the boy once more, the unhealthy pale complexion of his face. As he held him, he noticed how cold he felt. "We must hurry back before he suffers the same fate."

Ralthor nodded before following him out the cave, making sure there were no threats with his axe at the ready. He could only hope that the Valkyries would be alright.

* * *

 **AN: So it's been a while. There's not much for me to say other than sorry for not updating any of my stories. Procrastination and work get in the way. I plan to keep updating more though since I've been very inspired lately. Not gonna say when updates are coming, but they won't take years. When I do, it'll alternate between RWBY and DxD. My next update will be the 27th of this month for J &E since it's my birthday. That's a promise.**

 **As for this story, I decided to try out For Honor, which I suck at. While playing I started thinking, "Nora is kind of based off Norse Mythology. What if Vikings are still around?" It slowly turned to Jaune becoming a Viking and now we're here. It'll be harem with Neon and Nora being the main. Why? Because they never are. I'm probably not gonna make Jaune join Beacon, but he's still going to interact with everyone. Also, should Ren be a female? I'm really considering it.**

 **Anyways, please leave a review and thanks for reading!**


End file.
